


Under the sea

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давным-давно, еще в детстве, Ло читал в одной книге, что самое прочное и пластичное в человеке — это его психика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015

**1\. Шичибукай Донкихот Дофламинго заподозрил неладное**  
  
Шичибукай Донкихот Дофламинго заподозрил неладное в тот момент, когда на пути у Манки Д. Луффи встал смутно знакомый человек в адмиральском плаще. Человек, разворачиваясь, потянулся за базукой, висящей за плечом, и Дофламинго от злости скрипнул зубами: это был Роси, восставший из ада.  
  
А ведь все начиналось так весело.  
Портгас Д. Эйс душевно страдал, Манки Д. Луффи несся к нему, расшвыривая дозорных, Ньюгейт потрясал землей, да и остальные пираты, воспользовавшись ситуацией, с удовольствием разносили неприступный Маринфорд.  
А рядом под водой прятался малыш Ло, к которому у Дофламинго был серьезный, но не очень срочный разговор о присвоении чужой собственности. Словом, война за Маринфорд оказалась отличным развлечением, да еще и с местами в первом ряду — пока не появился Роси.  
Вообще-то Дофламинго был очень информированным человеком, за что его многие и не любили, но даже он не мог ожидать такого поворота.  
Надо добивать, — сказал он себе — и, поднявшись в небо, спикировал вниз с криком:   
— Ага, так ты жив!  
— Ойбля! — испугался Роси; базука дернулась, прицел перепрыгнул на Дофламинго, оказавшегося перед Луффи, которого уже заслонил Эйс. На лице Роси отразились смятение и попытка умственной деятельности.  
Да не выстрелит он, — подумал Дофламинго. — Неудачник.  
И, ухмыльнувшись, повторил вслух:  
— Не выстрелишь же.  
В этот момент что-то загрохотало, и в грудь будто ударила тяжелая раскаленная кувалда. Последнее, что увидел Дофламинго — это довольную Росину улыбку.  
Последним, что он услышал, был голос:  
— Эйс, бери его за ноги, и потащили!   
— Да ты сам еле на ногах стоишь, — ответил второй голос  
— Этот чувак с перьями нас спас, он хороший!  
— Вообще-то нет.  
— Эй ты, быстро тащи Мугивару в субмарину! Я помогу! — прозвучал третий голос, знакомый, очень знакомый.  
Потом стало темно.  
  
  
**2\. Субмарина “Смерть” набирала скорость**  
  
Субмарина “Смерть” набирала скорость. Ее то и дело обгоняли морские чудовища, бегущие от апокалиптического похолодания, но “Ледниковый Период” больше не пытался схватить субмарину за хвост — похоже, они оторвались от погони. Состояние Мугивары после операции можно было расценивать как “стабильное” и “безопасное для окружающих”.   
Проще говоря, на него продолжал действовать наркоз.  
Кризис закончился, сменившись кучей неразрешимых проблем и риторических вопросов.  
  
Пока заваривался чай, Трафальгар Ло набросал список важного:  
  
1\. Проверять состояние Мугивары каждые полчаса.  
2\. Проверять курс каждый час.  
3\. Расставить огнетушители везде.  
~~4\. Кора-сан жив. Это прекрасно! Но как он мог так со мной поступить? Ни словечка, ни письмеца, а я страдал! Я планировал! И как теперь будет выглядеть “Операция “Воздаяние”? Как “Операция “Привет, я самый большой лох на Гранд Лайн”? Вот мудак!~~  
4\. Кора-сан жив.  
5\. БОЛЬШАЯ ПРОБЛЕМА С ДОФФИ.  
  
Вообще-то по поводу пятого пункта у Ло был план, продиктованный хитростью и цинизмом. Он просто на время забудет о Дофламинго — могут же у него возникнуть дела поважнее? — а когда вспомнит, то о Дофламинго можно будет окончательно забыть, потому что с такой дырой в груди люди обычно долго не живут.  
Так что Ло допил чай, проверил состояние Мугивары (все еще “безопасное для окружающих”), потом заглянул в рубку.  
— О, кэп! — обрадовался Барт. — Идем на пятидесяти узлах, все тихо. Кстати, у нас на хвосте корабль Дозора.  
— Молодцы, молодцы, — рассеянно ответил Ло.  
В рубку заглянул Бепо:  
— Кэп, а я откуда-то знаю этого розового с дыркой в груди, который вот-вот откинется.   
Бепо был белой мохнатой совестью Трафальгара Ло. Беззастенчиво пользуясь положением старого друга, он то и дело подбивал Ло на добрые дела, и иногда это даже прокатывало.  
Впрочем, как и полагалось совести, Бепо был слишком доверчивым.  
— Хм, да, — кивнул Ло, будто припоминая. — Этот с дыркой, который вот-вот откинется, двенадцать лет назад подарил мне тебя и десяток твоих братьев.  
— Хороший человек!   
— На опыты, чтобы я вас резал и препарировал.  
— Вот урод, — помрачнел Бепо.  
— Натуральный урод, — согласился Ло. — Не понимаю я таких людей.  
— Я тоже кое-чего не понимаю, Ло-сан, — послышался за спиной незнакомый голос. — Почему один режет, а другой урод? Вот, помнится, у папки Белоуса была похожая история…  
Портгас Д. Эйс сразу не понравился Ло. Похоже, чувство было взаимным.  
— Эйс Огненный Кулак, — мысленно скривившись, обернулся Ло. — Как настроение? Танатос больше не зудит?  
— Дай угадаю, ты из Флеванса?  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос. Один друг папки Белоуса рассказывал, что жители Флеванса были хитрыми, циничными и любили отвечать вопросом на вопрос, и это-де переполнило чашу божьего терпения.  
— Все было не так, — коротко ответил Ло.  
— Как невежливо с моей стороны, — вспомнил о вежливости Эйс. — Кстати, из-под двери каюты 666 кровь течет.   
Умница, Доффи! — мысленно возликовал Ло, сделав мрачное лицо.  
— Диагностирую депрессию и навязчивые мысли о смерти. — Подумал и добавил: — Кажется, тебе нужна срочная неотложная помощь психолога.  
— Было бы неплохо.  
Эйс направился к двери, но тут Бепо, глядя то на него, то на Ло, жалобно протянул:  
— Кэп, так что, получается, ты моих братанов порешил?  
— Это все Доффи виноват, — хмуро ответил Ло. — Он промыл мне мозги. Но когда я посмотрел в твои маленькие круглые глазки, то не смог. Просто не смог, понимаешь?  
— Кэп!  
— Ты счастливый медведь, Бепо, — ласково сказал Ло и почесал Бепо за ухом.  
За спиной послышался характерный хлопок ладони об лоб.  
  
Ло с детства любил закрытые пространства, особенно субмарины. На “Смерти” он чувствовал себя уютнее, чем где бы то ни было; все здесь его успокаивало: шум моторов, шорох системы охлаждения и вентиляции, писк приборов. Даже истерический хохот, изредка раздававшийся на субмарине, не мешал чувству защищенности и комфорта.  
Вообще с этим хохотом было странно. Пенгвин с Шачи считали, что это Призрак Аквалангиста, Бепо уверял, что призраков не бывает, нужно просто проверить вентиляцию (но стучал при этом зубами от страха).  
Самому Ло было пофиг. В призраков он не верил, но считал, что на субмарине с названием “Смерть” они вполне уместны.  
— Знаешь, — неодобрительно сказал Ло, — Я бы на твоем месте беспокоился о брате, а не о каких-то посторонних уродах.   
— А, Луффи. С ним будет все в порядке, он сильный и надежный, — весело ответил Эйс, а потом приуныл и закончил: — Не то, что я. Даже умереть вовремя не смог. И зачем я только родился?  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросил Ло, аккуратно перешагивая через лужу крови, натекшую из под двери с табличкой “666”. За дверью хрипели и булькали.  
  
— Не буду хвастаться, — хвастался Ло, машинально отыскивая глазами огнетушитель, пока Эйс устраивался на кушетке, — но я знаю технику свободных ассоциаций, которая решает любую проблему. Правило только одно: говоришь все, что придет в голову.  
— Договорились. Кстати, отстойная шапка.  
Ло открыл было рот для убийственно-ироничного ответа, но потом понял, что Эйс буквально следует инструкции, и молча его закрыл.   
В целом сеанс психоанализа шел гладко и уверенно. Ло погрузился в размышления; где-то на краю слуха бубнил Эйс, не отвлекая от главного. Ло мечтал, как познакомит Мугивару и Кору-сана, и как они обязательно друг другу понравятся.  
— ...ага, и тут я такой как вмажу этому гондону! И все вокруг: “Вау, Эйс Огненный Кулак, да он еще круче, чем о нем рассказывают!”. А я в ответ: “Ну что вы, я всего лишь ничтожный волосок в величественных белых усах своего отца”.  
— Роджера? — вынырнул из грез Ло.  
— Я же специально уточнил, что усы белые, — нахмурился Эйс.  
— А, да, точно.  
Может, у Коры-сана были причины не появляться. Может, он попал в аварию и потерял память. Или — Ло понимающе прищурился — у него тоже был план возмездия и воздаяния.   
— ...да кто вообще такой этот Роджер? Козел! Вот мамуля у меня да, самая лучшая. До сих пор помню ее ласковый нежный голосок в темноте и колыбельную “куда полез засуну взад”...  
Нет, Ло еще не дозрел до того, чтобы предложить Мугиваре альянс, но альянс этот был делом почти решенным. Ум Ло и все остальное Мугивары — что может устоять перед этим сокрушительным комбо? Уж точно не Дофламинго. Хотя стоп, Дофламинго уже покойник. Нужно сходить проверить, как он там... Коченеет.  
— ...уже тогда от меня были одни проблемы. Мамуля, конечно, своим шантажом добилась чего хотела, но как же я?  
Блядь, что я делаю, — оторопело подумал Ло, очнувшись и глядя на рыдающего Эйса. — Я ж по психологии читал только комикс про психиатра-людоеда Профессора Кальмара Гектора...  
  
Каюта 666 была заперта, из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, даже кровь на полу начала подсыхать. Ло решил проверить, как там Мугивара, но на пороге операционной притормозил и схватился за меч.   
— Так это и есть знаменитый Мугивара? — спросил Дофламинго, склонившись над кроватью. — Слышал, у него фан-клуб даже больше, чем у меня.  
Сдохни, сволочь, — машинально подумал Ло и вспомнил: по плану сволочь должна была сдохнуть от десяти до семи минут назад, а вместо этого стоит тут живая и здоровая.  
— Как самочувствие? — небрежно спросил он.  
— Не дождетесь, — ответил Дофламинго. — Я читал, во Флевансе так отвечали на вопросы о самочувствии.  
Пока Ло скрипел зубами, Мугивара очнулся. Крайне невовремя. По плану возвращение Мугивары в реальность должно было произойти в трагической, но интимной обстановке, располагающей к альянсам и поспешным решениям. Комфортной, — поправил себя Ло. — Не интимной, а комфортной.  
Проклятый Доффи.  
— Торао! — завопил Мугивара слабо, но с энтузиазмом. — Ты спас этого чувака с перьями, который спас Эйса! Ты такой офигенский!  
Ло почувствовал, как в глазах у него забились сердечки, а в животе — бабочки. Это Луффи был офигенский! Впрочем, приступ восторга быстро прошел, оставив в душе легкое чувство неловкости — и Ло вернулся в привычное состояние человека, принудительно депортированного в страну идиотов.  
— Тебе нельзя шевелиться, — сурово ответил он.  
— Вообще не шевелиться? — возмутился Луффи. — А жрать тогда как?  
Пока Ло считал до десяти, а потом обратно, вмешался Дофламинго:  
— Мугивара, давай поиграем в “кладбище”.  
— Это как?   
— Ты будешь опасным злобным зомби, а я — охотником на нечисть Ди.  
— Ух ты, зомби! Зомби стремные, сам видел!  
— Пока Ди ходит по кладбищу, то есть по субмарине, зомби притворяется трупом.   
Луффи понимающе закивал:  
— Ага, свеженькие зомби, слабые еще.  
— Шевельнешься — значит, проиграл.  
Луффи высунул язык, сделал страшную рожу — и упал на подушку.  
Бабочки в животе снова зашевелились, расправили золотистые крылышки, обсыпая все золотистой пыльцой.  
— Не спасибо, — буркнул Ло и закрыл дверь в операционную.  
  
Навстречу Ло бежал Пенгвин, размахивая руками:  
— Кэп! У нас проблемы! Корабль Дозора вышел на связь! Требуют тебя!  
Ло достал из кармана пузырек с валерьянкой и, проходя мимо, сунул Пенгвину. Тот тут же замолчал. "Какой же я заботливый и человеколюбивый, — подумал Ло, косясь на Дофламинго, который делал вид, что просто случайно прогуливается в ту же сторону. — Не то, что некоторые".  
При виде Дофламинго Бепо вскочил с кресла и обиженно заревел:  
— Это ты, убийца братанов!  
— Внезапно нет, — задумчиво ответил тот, почесывая место на груди, где совсем недавно была огромная смертельная рана. И, как ни в чем не бывало, сел на освободившееся место.  
В динамике зашуршало, а потом из него полились родные знакомые звуки:  
— Малыш Ло, это ты? Ты так вырос!  
— Кора-сан, ты жив! — голос дал петуха, и Ло откашлялся, продолжил уже сурово и сдержанно: — Что нового, чем занимаешься?  
— Я теперь адмирал! Ну почти, на испытательном сроке. — Кора-сан сделал паузу и добавил: — Надеюсь, все еще. А пока меня все считали мертвым, я прокачивался, и все ради великой цели.  
Ло кивнул, улыбнувшись. Дорогой глупый Кора-сан, он всегда таким был: ничего для себя, все для людей.   
— И что за цель?  
Дофламинго ткнул в себя пальцем и противно заулыбался. Вот же сволочь. Ло показал ему известную комбинацию из четырех сложенных пальцев и одного оттопыренного, а потом накрыл динамик ладонью и развернул мысль:   
— На тебя ему плевать.  
— Доффи, конечно, — ответил Кора-сан. — Надеюсь, ублюдок уже мертв.  
— Не смей оскорблять нашу маму! — возмутился Дофламинго и подмигнул Ло. В динамике стало очень тихо, вдруг он взорвался руганью и воплями.  
Дофламинго слушал вопли с заметным удовлетворением, и Ло, наблюдавший за ним, мучительно пытался понять, почему до сих пор не вызвал Пространство и не обменял Доффи местами с какой-нибудь рыбкой.  
— Слушай сюда, Ло. Поднимай субмарину, сдавай двоих преступников и этого, и я тебя отмажу, — сказал Кора-сан.  
— А если только этого? — без особой надежды спросил Ло, направляя субмарину в расселину на дне.  
— Не получится.   
Вдруг корпус затрещал, зазвенело в ушах, перед глазами все стало темным. Ло наощупь нырнул в расселину и оглушенно помотал головой. Звуки, доносящиеся из динамика, казались далекими и бессмысленными, он только спустя мгновение складывал их в слова и понимал смысл: "Сэр, они уходят на глубину! Тормози, сука! Говорю тебе, поднимайся по-хорошему... Торпеды к бою! Есть, сэр!"  
В панорамном окне он увидел удлиняющуюся серебристую линию, рядом еще одну. Потом субмарину тряхнуло так, что клацнули зубы.  
— Мимо, — сказал Кора-сан, и Ло не выдержал:  
— Кора-сан, ты там что, совсем охуел?!  
— Расслабься, первый выстрел предупредительный. Ло, мне же даже радар не нужен, чтобы вас засечь. Это все равно что пинать младенца.  
— Угу, тебе всегда это нравилось, — буркнул Ло — и остановил двигатели. Субмарина мягко вздрогнула, коснувшись дна.  
— А-пять, — услышал он в ответ — и тут же увидел на самом верху окна тянущиеся серебряные линии торпед.  
— Пространство, — шепнул он, закрыв динамик ладонью. — Замена.  
Субмарина покачалась у длинного выступа, а потом ударилась о камни. В окно плеснула черная кровь подводного хищника, некстати попавшегося на глаза Ло.  
— Кажется, прокатило, — услышал он свой голос.   
— Подумай и прими правильное решение, — донеслось из динамика. — Я тебя люблю, Ло!  
Ло повесил трубку и возмущенно крикнул:  
— Да что это за любовь такая! Это какой-то морской бой! Причем односторонний.  
Облако крови рассеялось, и Ло увидел, как к субмарине плывет оскаленная змеиная голова, неторопливо кувыркаясь в воде.  
— Да, — задумчиво протянул Дофламинго. — Маленький Ло вырос. Как насчет стать моим Коразоном?  
— Только через твой труп, — отрезал Ло.  
— Да что я тебе такого сделал? — картинно удивился Дофламинго.  
Ло открыл рот, готовый вывалить целую кучу обвинений и проклятий, и тут же передумал. Безупречно логичный внутренний аналитик подсказывал ему, что это будет выглядеть дебильно. Основная — и в общем-то единственная существенная — претензия Ло к Дофламинго заключалась в том, что Дофламинго убил его любимого Кору-сана. Но Кора-сан — Ло неприязненно покосился на потолок — все это время был жив. А ведь Ло придумал отличный план мести за его смерть, включающий в себя тесный и плодотворный альянс с Мугиварой Луффи, разгром всех четырех Йонко, отмену монархии во всем мире и моду на брюнетов среднего роста. Да, он все придумал, все рассчитал, нарисовал графики и диаграммы, вывел формулы и зависимости. Оказалось, зря.  
— Ты стрелял в Кору-сана, — неохотно ответил Ло.  
— Но ведь не убил, — ответил Дофламинго и тоже посмотрел на потолок.  
— Типа того.  
— А я о тебе заботился, — продолжил Дофламинго, воспользовавшись чужим замешательством. — Всего себя отдавал, старался вырастить достойным человеком.  
— Ничего не хочу слушать, — буркнул Ло и пошел спать.   
  
  
**3\. Морской бой быстро стал привычным**  
  
Морской бой быстро стал привычным.  
Давным-давно, еще в детстве, Ло читал в одной книге, что самое прочное и пластичное в человеке — это его психика. Действительно, это было легко и скучно — лежать на дне неизвестной расщелины с заглушенными двигателями, время от времени уводить субмарину подальше от торпед, используя Замену (лживый Коразон наконец показал свое черное лицо настоящего дозорного), — и скучать от безделья в плохой компании. Хорошо, что рядом был Луффи; он быстро пришел в себя и теперь наполнял коридоры субмарины… Ло подумал и решил быть честным с собой — непредсказуемостью. Луффи даже нашел источник странного призрачного смеха: в поисках незапертого холодильника он наткнулся на заброшенную кладовку, в которой стоял огромный аквариум с ден-ден-аксолотлем.  
Ло сразу узнал это редкое животное, далекого предка улиток ден-ден-муши. В книге по зоологии, которую в числе прочих когда-то подсунул ему Доффи, оно носило красивое имя Амбистома Маркони, а по сути было мощной передающей станцией, которая при правильном обращении запросто могла накрыть хоть весь Гранд Лайн. И поэтому особенно досадными были две вещи: то, что аксолотль от голода и одиночества погрузился в спячку, время от времени подавая признаки жизни хохотом, — и то, что Ло не обнаружил его раньше.  
Он как-то не подумал, что субмарина, угнанная у Дофламинго, могла таить такие сюрпризы. Да и сам аксолотль, притаившийся, как шпион, в закутке, ему не понравился.  
А вот Луффи сразу полюбил уродливую рептилию, часто ее навещал и о чем-то рассказывал. Должно быть, скучал по своей команде.  
  
Кора-сан продолжал нависать и угрожать, и это тоже уже стало привычным, но Ло не мог не задаваться вопросом: как скоро к нему придет подкрепление — или приказ действовать?  
— Вот-вот, — подтвердил его опасения Кора-сан. — Так что прекращай заниматься херней и всплывай, пока не прибыло подкрепление.  
Ло задумался. На самом деле ему хотелось слов одобрения, гордости и признания. А гордился им пока что только Доффи, да и то в формате: “Ну надо же, какой ты у меня мудак вырос”.   
— Хотя в память о нашей дружбе и о том, каким милым ты был в детстве, можешь сдать мне одного Доффи.  
— Что? — в первое мгновение Ло решил, что ему почудилось.  
— Одного Доффи, честное слово, — подтвердил Кора-сан. — Ты только всплыви. Это же не рельеф, а сплошное издевательство.  
“Да с радостью!” — хотел было воскликнуть Ло, но тут вспомнил, что в соседнем кресле, закинув ноги ему на колени и этим мешая — нет, помогая! — работать, дремал Луффи. Поэтому Ло сдержался.  
Но стоило ему только поднять руки над панелью управления, как Ло понял, что не может двигаться. Разве что скосить глаза: в рубку зашел Дофламинго.  
— Ты что, совсем дурак? Он же тебе врет. "Честное слово", как только можно было до этого додуматься. Стыдно, Роси.  
— Нет, это Доффи тебе врет, — возразил динамик. — Он просто боится, что мы с тобой договоримся.  
— Боишься? — спросил Ло. У него начала болеть голова. Слишком много альтернативной этики.  
— Опасаюсь, — поправил тот. — Так что можешь считать, что я взял вас в заложники.  
Ло пригляделся — и увидел, что вся рубка оплетена тонкими нитями, сковывающими движение. "Так вот как он это делает", — мелькнуло в голове.  
Вдруг за спиной послышались шаги и волна жара пронеслась над головой. Запахло во всех смыслах паленым: Портгас Д. Эйс снова застукал его со своим младшим братом.  
В предыдущий раз они относительно цивилизованно поговорили и сошлись на том, что смерть от огня в большом железном гробу на дне моря — не самая приятная вещь, да еще и в такой компании, — и это отличный повод для того, чтобы "сделать вид, что ты не извращенец". Про извращенца — это, конечно, Эйс зря, но Ло решил быть осторожнее. И вот — все случилось в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Я тебя предупреждал? — улыбаясь, как маньяк, спросил Эйс. У него определенно все еще зудел танатос.   
— Что у вас там происходит? — полюбопытствовал динамик.  
— Ой, Эйс, и ты тут! — проснулся Луффи. Попытался потянуться: не тут-то было. — Правда, что происходит?  
— Доффи взял нас в заложники, — буркнул Ло. Он уже понимал, что процесс избавления от лишних пассажиров не пройдет гладко, и не мог пройти, не стоило даже и надеяться, а сейчас еще Луффи полезет с вопросами...  
— Почему?  
— Потому что этот неблагодарный сопляк хотел меня сдать Дозору, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, — неторопливо и даже с удовольствием пояснил Дофламинго, наблюдая, как по нитям ползет огонь.  
— Не надо брать никого в заложники, Джокер-сан, — очень вежливо попросил Эйс. — А то я тут все к чертям спалю.  
Точно маньяк. Пироманьяк.  
— Эй, прекратите, — вмешался Кора-сан, но как-то неубедительно. В рубке становилось все жарче, воздух обжигал легкие. И тут Луффи набрал полную грудь воздуха и закричал:  
— Ты что делаешь, Торао! Мы же не выдаем своих товарищей!  
Лица у всех стали кислые, даже у ден-ден-муши.  
— А товарищи не используют на нас абилки, — добавил Эйс.  
Тебе-то что, ты логия, — мрачно подумал Ло и сказал в ден-ден-муши:  
— Слышал, Кора-сан? Не выдаем. Товарищей своих.  
— А будешь еще так делать, я поднимусь и рожу тебе начищу! — продолжил Луффи, вырвав у Ло динамик.  
В рубке стало очень тихо. Потом Эйс, погасив пламя, выудил у Луффи динамик:  
— Вы уж простите моего младшего братишку за то, что он такой долбоеб.  
Но вид у него был довольный.  
  
После этого инцидента, потеряв терпение, Ло написал несколько объявлений и развесил их по субмарине. Содержание было простым и доходчивым:   
“НА ЭТОЙ СУБМАРИНЕ АБИЛКАМИ ПОЛЬЗУЕТСЯ ТОЛЬКО КАПИТАН”.  
Не помогло.  
На следующий день он увидел под одним из объявлений надпись:   
“КАПИТАН ИДЕТ НАХУЙ”.  
Край листа был обуглен, видимо, анонимный недоброжелатель волновался — а может, на что-то намекал. Да, Портгас Д. Эйс ничего не забывал. И никогда ничего не прощал.  
  
Однажды Манки Д. Луффи, Портгас Д. Эйс, Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло и Донкихот Дофламинго коротали время за правдивыми историями из жизни, а команда Ло в это время несла внеурочную вахту.   
Речь зашла о Королевской Воле, самой редкой и крутой разновидности Воли, которая дается только избранным.  
— Подумаешь! — оживился Луффи. — Да тут у всех эта Королевская Воля есть, тоже мне, редкость!  
— Это точно, — кивнул Ло и почему-то загрустил.  
  
Однажды Манки Д. Луффи, Портгас Д. Эйс, Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло и Донкихот Дофламинго коротали время за правдивыми историями из жизни, а команда Ло в это время снова несла внеурочную вахту.   
Речь зашла о людях с таинственным инициалом Д., — избранных, что вызовут бурю, от которой содрогнется весь мир.  
— Че, правда такие избранные? — оживился Луффи. — Ребята, но мы же тут все Д.!  
— Кстати, хорошая сегодня погода, — искусно сменил тему Дофламинго, а про себя обиделся:  
“Да я в два раза круче, чем Д.! Потому что я Д.Д.!”  
  
Однажды, пока Манки Д. Луффи о чем-то беседовал с ден-ден-аксолотлем, Портгас Д. Эйс, Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло и Донкихот Дофламинго коротали время за игрой в карты. Для команды Ло в общем-то ничего не изменилось.   
В процессе игры Эйс постоянно проигрывал и не мог понять, в чем причина — противники были не то чтобы сильные. Вдруг он заметил, как игральная карта из отбоя ползет то к Дофламинго, то к Ло, и сказал, поджигая отбой:  
— А я и не знал, что мы с абилками играем!  
И тут же начал выигрывать.  
  
Бепо, бедный медведь, так страдал от жары, что при первой же возможности ложился в коридоре перед рубкой, говорил, оттуда тянет сквознячком. А когда об него спотыкались, начинал ныть, вот как сейчас:  
— Кэп, ну кэп, а может, всплывем, тут жааарко.  
— Там тоже жарко, — отрезал Ло. — Еще и солнце светит.  
— Нет, кэээп, — вяло и мечтательно протянул Бепо. — Там холодно, я сам видел. Там Ледяная Дева.  
— Не ледяная дева, придурок, а адмирал Аокиджи!  
Перешагнув через сопящего медведя, Ло заглянул в рубку — и услышал:  
— Размечтался ты, братец.  
Дофламинго говорил с кем-то по ден-ден-муши, и Ло, удивленный таким самоуправством, хотел уже было войти, но тут из динамика ответил Кора-сан:  
— Мечтать не запретишь.  
Ло весь превратился в одно огромное ухо: все-таки несмотря на то, что Кора-сан как последний мудак уже неделю пытался подбить субмарину торпедами, он все равно оставался Корой-саном, любимым, неуклюжим и трогательным.   
Но тут в это ухо ударили начальные аккорды "Желтой Субмарины" — ден-ден-аксолотль, согретый вниманием Луффи, теперь не только хохотал, но еще и время от времени распевал песни, не выбираясь из спячки. Попытка подслушать чужой разговор с треском провалилась, и Ло вошел в рубку.  
— Может, тебе еще и шапку дать поносить? — вздохнул Ло, падая в кресло, придавленный усталостью и невозможностью не видеть эти рожи.   
— Привет, Ло, — радостно отозвался Кора-сан из динамика. — Ну что, еще не передумал?  
— Гад, — буркнул Ло и на всякий случай развернул Пространство.  
Больше всего в этом морском бое его угнетала невозможность засветить чем-нибудь в ответ. Пространство не дотягивалось до корабля Коры-сана; Ло уже даже почти смирился с необходимостью попросить Доффи применить Клетку, но его тормозили две вещи: то, что он не мог просчитать точное местонахождение корабля — и гордость.  
Этим проблемы Ло не исчерпывались. Самой досадной, пусть и не самой большой, был Портгас Д. Эйс: он успешно (и слишком быстро) справился с тягой к саморазрушению и начал совершенствовать навык внезапного появления. Еще быстрее он отказался от мысли "Луффи уже взрослый, сам справится, ему и без меня хорошо", и дело запросто могло окончиться пожаром на субмарине, так что Ло на всякий случай повесил рядом с огнетушителями наручники из кайросеки — не надеть, так хоть метнуть. Иногда наручники самопроизвольно исчезали с крючка, но Ло уже ничему не удивлялся — и вешал новые.  
Самой животрепещущей проблемой Ло был Луффи, который запросто мог обмотаться вокруг живого человека всем собой и вести светскую беседу про мясо и приключения, не замечая направленных в его сторону чувств, да, чувств. Будь на месте Луффи кто другой, можно было бы подумать, что он издевается.  
Но самой очевидной проблемой был Кора-сан со своим морским боем и со своей абилкой. Субмарину приходилось постоянно перетаскивать с места на место, иначе торпеды ложились опасно рядом. Подчиняясь собственной организованности и требованиям здравого смысла, Ло составил себе график перемещений и старался его придерживаться, но, в общем-то, все прекрасно понимали, что эти игры в кошки-мышки — до первого же Бастер Колла.  
  
Словно вторя мыслям Ло, ден-ден-аксолотль затянул долгую заунывную песню про грешника, который бегал и искал помощи то там, то сям, и все его посылали к морскому дьяволу.  
— Е-восемь, — сказал Кора-сан. — Теперь точно подбил!  
— Хрен тебе, — ответил Ло и перебросил субмарину в квадрат Г-тринадцать, наблюдая, как изящный резной риф превращается в облако каменной взвеси.  
— А куда ты пушки дел? — внезапно спросил Дофламинго. — Я точно помню, до того, как ты спер у меня эту субмарину, на ней стояли отличные новенькие пушки.  
Ло промолчал и, приняв деловой вид, ткнул в кнопку очистки корпуса, потом в неактивную кнопку запуска торпед. Ему не хотелось ни вспоминать, ни тем более рассказывать, ни тем более Дофламинго о бесславном начале своей потрясающей пиратской карьеры. К счастью, в этот момент появился Луффи.   
Из-за спины у Луффи торчали два куска мяса.  
— Ага! — воскликнул Ло. — Так вот кто сломал замок на холодильнике!  
Луффи моргнул, потом как ни в чем не бывало объяснил:  
— Никто не кормит Маркони. А ведь он прикольный.  
— Маркони? Это ты про… — Луффи улыбнулся во весь рот и с энтузиазмом закивал. Ло вздохнул:  
— Впрочем, какая разница. Маркони так Маркони.  
За дверью громко расхохотались — ден-ден-аксолотль, эта бездушная рептилия, звала Луффи и еду. Следом послышалось недовольное ворчание Бепо — и в рубку заглянул Эйс. Первым делом оценил расстояние между Ло и Луффи, а потом, заткнув большие пальцы за пояс, поинтересовался:  
— А почему это мы до сих пор на месте стоим? Вам что, жить надоело? Вот, помнится, когда папка Белоус застрял в торосах Северно-Ледовитого острова, так он…  
Ло посмотрел на Дофламинго и утомленно закатил глаза. Он бы, конечно, с большим удовольствием посмотрел на Луффи, но тот вряд ли бы разделил его возмущение феерической тупостью Эйса.  
Ден-ден-аксолотль, так и не дождавшийся обеда, завыл про то, что он уходит от всех вниз по дороге. И тут вмешался Кора-сан:  
— Потому что как только малыш Ло заведет мотор, я сразу узнаю, где вы, — пояснил он. — И тут же убью.  
Лицо у Дофламинго стало скептическим.  
— Ясно? — спросил Ло. — Поэтому и стоим.  
— Нет, это я понял. А он что, — Эйс ткнул в сторону ден-ден-муши, — никогда не спит?  
Ло вдруг почувствовал себя очень несчастным. Он уже привык поглядывать на окружающих с высоты собственного интеллекта, и падение оказалось болезненным. В самом деле, если так подумать, когда Кора-сан спит, он не может искать их своей абилкой.  
— Могу и не спать, — без особой убежденности ответил Кора-сан. — Тоже мне проблема. Минуточку, повиси пока, у меня генштаб на второй линии.  
— И вообще, если бы я тогда не пропил пушки... — буркнул Ло и тут же прикусил язык, но никто не обратил внимания на его позорную тайну, ведь из динамика раздавался отчетливый и негодующий голос Коры-сана:  
— Да вы там что все, с ума сошли? Какое оцепление? Какой Бастер Колл? Если не отзовете, то я УХОЖУ В ПИРАТЫ!  
Спустя минуту субмарина “Смерть” отошла от ступора и молча зааплодировала.  
  
  
**Интермедия. А в это время в Маринфорде...**  
  
А в это время в Маринфорде закончилась война. Разошлись в разные стороны Белоус и Шанкс, шичибукаи, потоптавшись, уплыли кто куда, артиллерийский расчет выстрелил вслед удирающим пиратам, но так, без энтузиазма, — и можно было честно признаться самому себе, что Дозор опять облажался, но пресс-служба это исправит. Осталось поймать сбежавшего преступника и его подельников.  
Да, так и есть, — решил главнокомандующий Сенгоку. — Беспокоиться не о чем, можно выпить чаю со стариной Гарпом.   
И тут его пронзила ужасная мысль.  
— Так, стоп, — сказал он. — А кого мы вообще отправили за Роси?  
Коллеги поскучнели, а Кузан еще и сделал вид, что спит. Он вообще любил прикидываться спящим во время обсуждения важных и неприятных вопросов, и называл эту возмутительную безответственность “Ленивой Ответственностью”.   
— Я спрашиваю, кого мы отправили ловить сына Гол Д. Роджера, Мугивару и этого шичибукая с непонятным статусом? Гарпа?   
Вопрос был риторическим, но у Сенгоку в последнее время шалили нервы.  
— Кто вообще додумался послать туда Гарпа?!  
Оказалось, что Гарпа никто не посылал, просто все остальные отвлеклись на войну с пиратами, и Гарп сказал: “Ну, я пошел. Эй, Коби, передай им, я со всем разберусь”.   
А Коби сказал: “Вице-адмирал Гарп все сделает как надо, потому что вице-адмирал Гарп по-другому не делает”.  
И как-то он, возможно, убедительно это сказал, таким уверенным тоном, что никто не сообразил вовремя   
ответить: “Хорошо, Гарп со всем разберётся... Стоп, какой, к черту, Гарп?!”  
То есть фраза “Какой, к чёрту, Гарп?!” прозвучала примерно через час или полтора после того, как можно было что-то исправить.  
Но Сенгоку все равно позвонил.  
— Плохая связь! — заорал Гарп из динамика. — Совсем хреновая! Ахаха, первый раз в жизни вижу блюющую улитхрпффвш…  
Связь оборвалась, а когда Сенгоку перезвонил, то вместо Гарпа услышал ровный женский голос:  
— Мозг улитки №69432 временно недоступен. Перезвоните позже.  
Все-таки Гарп был хитрой сволочью.  
  
  
**4\. На переговоры приплыл Гарп**  
  
На переговоры приплыл Гарп, то есть это Росинант думал, что Гарп приплыл уговаривать его не уходить в пираты, а на самом деле все было как обычно.   
Гарп рванул следом за внуками, то ли вернуть в Маринфорд, то ли наоборот придать ускорения пинком, но по дороге заснул, свалился за борт в какую-то лодку — и сбился с пути. И вот, спустя неделю объявился на “Победе”, чем-то возмущенный. Оказалось, названием корабля.  
— Нормальное название, — пожал плечами Росинант, глядя на ден-ден-муши, в котором кто-то совсем не к месту заржал.  
— Нормальное, Роси, это какой-нибудь “Отважный”, или "Стремительный", или “Месть королевы Анны”. Да даже “Святой Пельмень” — нормальное название. Но это... Ты же знаешь, с морем не шутят.  
— Ага, знаю. Как вы яхту назовете, так она и поплывет.  
— И как, по твоему, поплывет яхта “Беда”?  
Росинант задумался. А потом понял:  
— Опять буквы оторвали! Вот уроды!  
Гарп засмеялся и, усевшись на палубу, посмотрел на ден-ден-муши.  
— Как там Сенгоку? Бесится?  
— Не то слово, — вздохнул Росинант. Гарпу стоило рассказать все начистоту, потому что он был свой и понимал Росинанта как никто, так всегда было. И даже когда Гарп отправлял маленького Роси в полет ударом кулака, он все равно был свой и понимающий. А тем более сейчас.  
— Только ты, дядюшка Гарп, уже не главный мудак Дозора, теперь главный мудак Дозора — это я.  
— Поздравляю с повышением, — хохотнул Гарп. — А я кто?  
— Специальный уполномоченный.  
Росинант замолчал, прикидывая, как бы так все объяснить, чтобы и не соврать, и чтобы Гарп в случае чего его прикрыл. Он, конечно же, не хотел уходить ни в какие пираты. Просто за последнюю неделю успел привыкнуть к нелепой компании, которую собрал на своей субмарине малыш Ло, и эта привычка, больше похожая на глубокую симпатию, всухую разгромила чувство долга.   
— Понимаешь, тут такое дело. Мне пришлось выдвинуть ультиматум дяде Сенгоку, что если он не отзовет оцепление, то я ухожу в пираты. А Сенгоку сказал, что ты скоро появишься и все сделаешь как надо.  
  
На самом деле Сенгоку много чего тогда сказал, потом еще вмешался Борсалино и заметил, что идея не так уж и плоха, а на следующий день прилетела одинокая чайка и, прицельно пульнув в Росинанта пометом, кинула ему макет завтрашнего выпуска "Гранд Дейли". С обложки кричал заголовок: "Заслуженный дозорный уходит в пираты!". Вводка интриговала:  
"На небосводе пиратского мира засияла Новая Сверхновая!"  
— Суки! — крикнул Росинант и, обтершись газеткой, пошел ругаться с Доффи.  
  
С Дофламинго они быстро нашли общий язык. Долгие задушевные беседы, в которых оскорбления перемежались поддевками, обидами и сливами малозначимой информации, напоминали Росинанту вечера на Спайдер Майлз, но были даже лучше, ведь тогда Росинант молча думал про Доффи гадости, а теперь — громко их говорил.  
Кое-что все-таки удалось выяснить: намеками, окольными путями Дофламинго дал понять, что Мировое Правительство его не тронет, потому что он, выражаясь образно, держит Мировое Правительство за яйца — и это очень приятное ощущение.   
Росинант задумался и погрустнел. Получалось, что дело всей его жизни, его опасная, а иногда и смертельно опасная работа под прикрытием была бессмысленной. Он вспомнил, как тетушка Цуру гоняла тогда еще юного Доффи — без особого энтузиазма и почти добродушно. У этой неуязвимости были и плюсы — к примеру, именно она мешала Дозору разнести весь сектор. Сам того не желая, Дофламинго защищал Ло и Гарповых внуков.  
Росинант пытался, но не мог до конца разобраться в своих мотивах. Хотел ли он придушить Дофламинго своими руками? Или хотел, чтобы Ло не попал под Бастер Колл? Или просто хотел, чтобы ему дали спокойно определиться с местью и спасением?  
В любом случае, сначала нужно было убедить Ло поднять субмарину, а тот упрямился и не хотел верить старому другу, который всегда желал ему только добра. Даже удивительно, почему.  
  
— А что, уходи в пираты, — голос Гарпа выдернул его из воспоминаний. — У нас как раз освободилось место шичибукая. Ну в самом деле, Роси, какой из тебя адмирал? А шичибукай может получиться сносный.  
Гарп был хороший дядька, он понимал Росинанта как никто другой — и, возможно, именно поэтому плевал в душу хирургически точно.  
— Нормальный адмирал, — буркнул Росинант. — Какой Дозор, такие и адмиралы.  
— Кора-сан, — укоризненно заметил из динамика Ло. — Я, конечно, ненавижу Дозор, но вы иногда как скажете.  
На фоне звучала музыка, должно быть, опять запела странная зверушка, живущая на субмарине Ло. Прислушавшись, Росинант разобрал: “Что бы я ни делал, я продолжаю пялиться в дуло пистолета” — зверушка явно на что-то намекала. Наверное, ее подкупил Дофламинго.  
— И Жан Барт больше не может держать дверь, — продолжил Ло, но тут что-то хрустнуло и загрохотало, и его перебил радостный голос:  
— Дедааа! А круто я тебе засветил в Маринфорде, да?!  
Гарп сразу оживился и выхватил у Росинанта ден-ден-муши. Хитро прищурился:  
— Что, дверь выломал, сопляк?  
— Стальную! — похвастался самый непредсказуемый преступник, сын самого разыскиваемого преступника и внук вице-адмирала Гарпа.  
— Тебе привет от этого засранца Шанкса.  
Манки Д. Луффи тут же притих и осторожно спросил:  
— А чего это он там у вас делал?  
— Эйс, мальчик мой, тебе тоже привет, — продолжил неумолимый Гарп.  
— От папки Белоуса?  
— От Черной Бороды, — осклабился Гарп.  
— Вот блядь, — загрустил Портгас Д. Эйс.  
Гарп подмигнул Росинанту и постучал по динамику: сейчас будет весело.  
— А тот смешной пацан, который вас спас, тоже тут?  
— Я не смешной, — неприязненно ответил Ло.  
— Я не про тебя, мелкий извращенец, и, кстати, я видел, как ты лапал Луффи.  
— Но я же врач, и это был осмотр! — взвыл Ло. На заднем плане послышался возмущенный голос Дофламинго:  
— Я не пацан, и это такой стиль!  
— В общем, я, как специальный уполномоченный, уполномочен приказать, — продолжил Гарп. — Всплывайте немедленно и первым делом сдайте представителям Дозора…  
— Меня, — вставил Дофламинго. Всегда был сообразительным.  
— Его, да, — кивнул Гарп. — Потому что пока “Тот-о-ком-мы-не-говорим-при-Роси” находится на субмарине, никого из вас не тронут. Интересно, кто придумал его прихватить с собой. Наверное, Трафальгар Ло, он подлый.  
— Ло не подлый, а милый! — перебил его Росинант. Ему стало очень обидно за Ло, а еще обиднее — за себя. Ведь пока он восхищался деликатностью этих старых пердунов, они цинично смеялись над его бедой. “Тот-о-ком-мы-не-говорим-при-Роси”, еще и не лень было выговаривать!  
— Это был не я! — заявил Ло и умолк.  
Была слышна только зверушка, напевавшая про порочную жажду, настигающую ее каждую ночь.  
— Я же говорил, Ло не подлый, — вступился за него Росинант. — Не удивлюсь, если он вместе с Доффи в заложниках у ваших кровожадных внуков!  
От неожиданности Гарп поперхнулся.  
— Ты это. Ты вообще думай, что говоришь.  
Росинант вздохнул:  
— Да, перебор.  
  
Они переглянулись, потом посмотрели за борт — там, в глубине, пряталась пиратская субмарина, на которой у Росинанта был Ло и брат-мудак, а у Гарпа — два внука-долбоеба.  
И снова переглянулись.  
— Ума не приложу, как их оттуда выковырять, — сказал Гарп.  
Глаза у него были честные аж до прозрачности, такие же, наверное, как и у самого Росинанта.  
  
  
**5\. Мимо проплывала Боа Хэнкок**  
  
Мимо проплывала Боа Хэнкок.   
Потом оказалось, что она просто не смогла проплыть мимо того самого дозорного корабля, который погнался за субмариной, а теперь торчал аккурат над ней как флажок на карте — или же, вспоминая любимую присказку плешивого боцмана с “Недотроги”, — как якорь в заднице. И снова спасибо, Кора-сан!  
  
Когда Боа Хэнкок появилась в эфире, Луффи дремал рядом с аквариумом ден-ден-аксолотля, а тот мурлыкал ему песенку, напевая: “Когда все плохо, позвони мне”. И такая она была милая и трогательная, совсем как спящий Луффи, что бабочки в животе Ло снова затрепетали крылышками, припудривая холодный разум счастливой золотой пыльцой. Но все-таки разум одержал верх: Ло задумался, что Луффи ведет себя слишком спокойно и тихо — хоть он еще и не пришел в себя после Маринфорда, — и даже не рвется к своим товарищам, а ведь должен бы. Следом накатило нехорошее предчувствие, но тут же отступило под натиском эйфории.  
Торчащая изо рта Луффи недоеденная куриная нога вызывала смутные ассоциации и еще более смутное томление.  
По закону подлости обязательно должен был появиться кто-нибудь неприятный, или Эйс, или Дофламинго. Но вместо них появился Жан Барт.  
— Кэп, там какая-то дамочка на проводе.  
— Какая дамочка? — рассеянно спросил Ло.  
Во сне Луффи посапывал, и куриная нога ритмично качалась в такт дыханию — словом, Ло было совсем не до дамочек.  
— Самая красивая, — ответил Жан Барт. — По крайней мере, сама так говорит.  
— Чего хочет?  
— Своего жениха, Манки Д. Луффи.  
— Хренушки! — выпалил Ло. Замолчал, откашлялся для важности — и добавил: — Пойду, поговорю с ней. Ты, наверное, все неправильно понял.  
  
К несчастью, Жан Барт понял все правильно, а Ло недооценил женское коварство. Когда он, подойдя к рубке, осторожно переступил через Бепо, то вдруг услышал голос Эйса:  
— …ага, подкатывает вовсю. А Луффи косит под дурачка и не имеет ничего против.  
Ло весь превратился в одно огромное ухо.  
— Все вы, мужчины, такие! — возмущенно зазвенел женский голос. — Скользкие, жалкие похотливые червяки! Кроме моего дорогого возлюбленного, разумеется. А ты, значит, будешь моим деверем?  
— Это если повезет, — ответил скользкий червяк Эйс и не стал уточнять, кому именно.  
В этот момент ден-ден-аксолотль захохотал, так что Ло даже проникся к нему симпатией. Он бы сам не смог засмеяться более сардонически.  
  
С появлением Хэнкок все оживились. В воздухе повисла нездоровая атмосфера соперничества и хвастовства.  
— Я зато умею стрелять в людей Сердцами Любви! — заливалась Хэнкок.  
— Точно, умеет, — заметил Луффи. — Прикольные такие, розовые.  
— А у меня! — не растерялся Ло. — У меня татуировка с сердцем! Татуировки — это кинк!  
— Ух ты, покажи! — заинтересовался Луффи. Ло, ехидно ухмыляясь ден-ден-муши, потянул футболку вверх. Ден-ден-муши зло скривился.  
— А у меня… Я зато самая красивая! — Принцесса Змей определенно не умела проигрывать с достоинством.  
— А у меня зато потрогать можно, — нанес контрольный удар Ло.   
— А змеей по еблу? — очень тихо и очень ласково спросила Хэнкок.  
— А дотянешься?  
Ден-ден-муши отключился.  
  
Иногда Бепо вспоминал, что он навигатор и рвался проложить какой-нибудь маршрут. От постоянного перегрева у него путались мысли, а сложенная карта, которой он обмахивался как веером, оказалась вся исписана корявыми трехстишиями, восхваляющими и призывающими адмирала Аокиджи. Неровные буквы напоминали о заклинаниях ужасных морских колдунов, которым, по легендам, иногда удавалось вызвать морского дьявола.  
  
На Эйса у Ло выработался нервный рефлекс искать глазами огнетушитель даже когда Эйс притворялся уравновешенным, а в последнее время это случалось частенько. Тот даже перестал внезапно появляться в неподходящий момент, и это, признаться, настораживало — Ло был уверен, что Эйс, желая разрушить его счастье, плетет интриги с Боа Хэнкок.   
За этими двумя стоило приглядывать, что было не так уж и просто, если учесть, что интриги они плели в основном после полуночи, когда Ло уже спал. Однажды он твердо решил подслушать, о чем они там разговаривают, но ничего не вышло — должно быть, Эйс использовал Волю Наблюдения.  
Сначала Хэнкок долго и скучно рассказывала, что у нее в детстве был милый пушистый котопесик, но однажды какой-то мерзкий мужик наступил пушистику на хвост, и с тех пор она ненавидит мужиков, торчащие хвосты и милых пушистиков.   
— То же самое, — кивнул Эйс, — только не котопесик, а железная дорога, и не какой-то мужик, а сволочь дедуля, так что я обиделся и в пираты ушел.  
— Врешь ты все, — хмыкнула Хэнкок.  
— А сама-то?  
В шкафу было душно, жарко и пахло стиральным порошком, ден-ден-аксолотль напевал что-то убаюкивающее и лирическое про взрывы и разрушения; потом эти двое начали считать братьев и сестер, и Ло было вскинулся, стряхивая дрему, но тут они снова сменили тему, и на середине нудной истории про Керли Дадан и сорок разбойников Ло сломался и вырубился.  
  
Утром просыпался Дофламинго и шел общаться с Корой-саном. Хмурый помятый Ло, не приходя в сознание, двигал подлодку, отвечал на дежурное приветствие Коры-сана: “Нет, я не передумал, иди нахер”, и шел досыпать.  
Эти двое что-то замышляли — открыто, никого не стесняясь. Говорили про тенрюбито, про какие-то сокровища и про летнюю беседку рядом с небольшим озерцом, в котором они в детстве плавали на рабах. Дофламинго настаивал, что хватит одной лопаты, Кора-сан вспоминал, что Доффи чудовище, и что он ему не верит, и что его, Дофламинго, наверняка подкинули маме с папой мерзкие гоблины, потому что в кого бы он иначе такой получился. Дофламинго обвинял Кору-сана, что тот боится рискнуть своей лживой шкурой, а ведь мог бы по старой привычке пожертвовать собой ради спасения отмычки; Кора-сан возмущенно орал, что он ничего не боится, и не надо давить на этику, и что раньше Доффи манипулировал тоньше, а с возрастом поглупел; потом почтовая чайка приносила газету, и они начинали спокойно обсуждать свежие новости под бодрую музыку.  
Ло все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что Кора-сан ведет себя как мудак и трагическая примадонна, хотя, конечно, у них с Дофламинго, что бы тот ни говорил, это было семейное.  
  
Что до Луффи — он ничего не замышлял и тем более не плел никаких интриг.  
То есть это Ло тогда так думал.  
  
  
**6\. On Air**  
  
Ден-ден-аксолотль пел, что этой ночью будет все хорошо, и более неподходящее музыкальное сопровождение было сложно себе представить, потому что субмарина страшно скрежетала, всплывая и разваливаясь прямо на ходу, а с морского дна поднимались шкворчащие глухие звуки. Еще раз спасибо, Кора-сан!  
  
Что же произошло?  
Десять минут назад Ло проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он открыл глаза и увидел Луффи, нависающего над койкой, в одних штанах и шляпе, но не успел прочувствовать нежданное счастье, как Луффи сказал:  
— Торао, ты тоже слышишь, как земля трясется?  
Ло сделал вдох — воздух был горячим и густым как в парилке. Освещение мигало, корпус трещал и вибрировал, и что-то действительно тряслось.  
  
Нет, нужно вернуться еще на несколько часов назад.  
— Спокойной ночи, Кора-сан, — буркнул Ло, сворачивая Пространство. — Я тебя ненавижу.  
Кора-сан отреагировал на его слова неожиданно прохладно:  
— Ты бы лучше не ненавидел, а подумал, как собираешься сбежать. Понимаешь, я не случайно выбрал именно это место рядом с подводным вулканом, а с учетом всех этих торпед…  
Ло почувствовал, как по хребту стекает капля холодного пота.  
— Земля трясется, — сказал Кора-сан. — Не сегодня, так завтра бомбанет.  
— Опять врешь? — хрипло спросил Ло. — Это как в тот раз, когда ты обещал, что нас отпустишь, если я тебе сдам Доффи? Думаешь, я купился?  
Лучше бы он купился.  
  
Ло вскочил с койки, на ощупь натянул одежду и кинулся в рубку, в которой уже все собрались. Пенгвин вел субмарину вверх, Кора-сан быстро говорил в ден-ден-муши:  
— Левее бери, левее, и уходи по пологой, чтобы струей не снесло. Вот так, теперь вверх.  
Мимо проносились огромные пузыри воздуха, субмарину болтало и закручивало. Луффи, оказавшийся рядом, сжал его руку и тихо сказал:   
— Все будет хорошо.  
Вот тогда-то чертов аксолотль и затянул свое “этой ночью все будет хорошо”.  
А потом, у самой поверхности, когда сквозь толщу воды уже показалась луна, в рубку хлынула струя морской воды. Что произошло дальше? Пенгвин стоял у штурвала, Ло смотрел, как по стеклу прямо перед ним ползет, удлиняясь, трещина. Вдруг кто-то потянул его наверх. Ло услышал голос Луффи:  
— Отвали, козел, мне надо! Я не могу его бросить!  
Меня, что ли? — отстраненно подумал Ло.  
— Я за ним схожу и вернусь, он же мне помог, я не могу его бросить, — голос Луффи слабел.  
Струя воды ударила в лицо; проморгавшись, Ло увидел, как Луффи бредет, спотыкаясь, вниз. Куда? Ради кого он готов был отдать свою жизнь?  
  
На поверхности моря плавали куски обшивки, переломанные мачты и доски — все, что каких-то полчаса назад было “Победой”. Субмарина, покачавшись на воде, булькнула и пошла на дно, и Ло уже было развернул Пространство в безуспешной попытке вытащить ее вместе с Луффи, но тут из воды высунулась длинная чешуйчатая морда, подмигнула — и, раскрыв зубастую пасть, выплюнула Луффи на кусок палубы. А потом, вытянув шею, залилась до боли знакомым потусторонним хохотом.   
Запахло табаком. Кора-сан сидел на обломке обшивки и печально смотрел на блестящие буквы “ЕДА”.  
Так тебе и надо, — подумал Ло, но получилось недостаточно злорадно. Ведь все было хорошо.  
Нет, все было очень плохо, — понял Ло, оглядевшись по сторонам. На них со всех сторон надвигались корабли, множество кораблей, там был и Дозор, и пираты, и рыбаки, и даже пара королей.   
И даже один морской король.   
Эта чудовищная, нелепая армия кричала, свистела, размахивала руками и плакатами.  
Ло прочитал несколько: “Самая Красивая”, “А куда ты пушки дел” и — его аж перекосило от злости — “КАПИТАН ИДЕТ НАХУЙ”.  
Откуда они знали?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос Ло получил на одном из кораблей от восторженных придурков в желтых майках с эмблемой Пиратов Сердца. Оказалось, что ден-ден-аксолотль, проклятая ящерица, все это время транслировал происходящее на субмарине “Смерть”, сопровождая разговоры музыкой и своим идиотским хохотом, а люди на разномастных кораблях были фанатами дурацкого шоу, которые приплыли спасать своих кумиров.  
Более того.   
  
— Я с ним поговорил, — неразборчиво объяснил Луффи, умудряясь в это же время жевать кусок мяса. — Попросил Маркони передать моим ребятам, что я жив, и мы скоро встретимся. Вот он и передавал. Как думаешь, Торао, они слышали?  
Ло хотел было съязвить, что вряд ли на Гранд Лайне остался кто-то, кто не слышал, но тут ден-ден-переросток откашлялся и произнес в наступившей тишине хрипловатым баритоном:   
— Друзья, это было самое охрененное, самое жаркое и самое настоящее шоу на всем Гранд Лайне. Пиратская станция “ЖПЛ”, оставайтесь с нами.  
  
  
**Титры**  
  
Летом 1522 года субмарина “Смерть” пошла ко дну.   
Но пираты сделали свое дело: на сегодняшний день на Гранд Лайн есть 299 пиратских станций, и их количество увеличивается с каждым днем.  
Наступает новая эра, Золотая Эпоха свободы, объединения — и эксгибиоционизма.  
Ну а как же без него.  
  
  
**Что же дальше?**  
  
Донкихот Дофламинго занялся разведением ден-ден-аксолотлей, объясняя это тем, что такое дерево стоит надежно спрятать в лесу.   
  
Бепо издал сборник хокку с иллюстрациями и примечаниями. Разумеется, коллеги адмирала Аокиджи не смогли пройти мимо такого подарка на его день рождения.  
  
Портгас Д. Эйс вернулся к папке Белоусу. Там его уже ждала игрушечная железная дорога — подарок от злопамятного дедушки Гарпа.  
  
Донкихот Росинант так и остался адмиралом на испытательном сроке. Свой новый корабль он назвал “Победа”, а ночью прокрался в доки и привычно открутил две первые буквы.  
  
Манки Д. Луффи наконец-то встретился с друзьями и познакомил их со своим “ну в общем у нас альянс, круто, правда?”  
  
Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло не стал объяснять, что альянс — это немного другое. Да какая, в сущности, разница, альянс — так альянс.  
  
Тогда он еще не знал, что его ждет.  
  
  
**Приложение. Пиратская станция “ЖПЛ”**  
  
[плейлист](http://clck.yandex.ru/redir/dv/*data=url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fpleer.com%252Flist4047302s9uU%26ts%3D1445676702%26uid%3D616247211432487589&sign=7c88a3bf40c0db5de490505d774682a8&keyno=1)


End file.
